1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reception interface unit in a transmission system for putting time series digital data into a data packet and transferring the data packet at high speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
IEEE1394-1995 standard has been proposed as an interface standard for transferring time series data of audio signals, video signals, etc., in a data packet at high speed between electric devices such as audio devices, video devices, computers, etc.
However, in a data transfer system based on the IEEE1394-1995 standard, it is conceivable that received digital data cannot be reproduced at proper timing over a considerable period of time in a receiving party because of a change in the reference time in the system, a malfunction, etc.